


Time mishap

by Kely_liquid



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-How To Train Your Dragon (2010), Pre-How To Train Your Dragon 2, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: Zephyr and Nuffink incounter a dragon that takes them back in time where there grandfather is still alive grandma is still missing and dragons are still around ( I wrote this before the Christmas special so zephyr and Nuffink will act difent from the special)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Zephyr and her and her brother were playing the Forest of new Berk. Zephyr was practicing using her axe that her dad made for her on her tenth birthday it had there family crest on the ax head.whal nuffink was drawing in his notebook he was drawing a picture of the time they meet there parents dragon friends and the Night Lights. 

There mother and father were doing Chiefs and Chiefsdiss stuff zephyr throw her ax missing her target. " Arg why can't I get this right." Zephyr yelled frustratingly whal nuffink looked up from his work. " Well you definitely are not going to be the next Astrid." Zephyr just glard at her little brother he knew how much she wanted to be as strong as her mother and as smart as there father so she can be a good Chiefsdiss when she was older. " Well do you think you can do any better Nuff!" She yelled at him but he just laughed. " No I would be worst than you." Everyone See's that Zephyr was just like her mother and Nuffink was just like there father at there age and she knew that the older kids made fun of him for that but Zephyr would always protect her little brother no matter what.

Sundinly there was a rustling in the bushis near them and Zephyr amedeitly stood in front of her brother with her ax Reddy to attach anything that mient to hurt them. But what saprisd them was a golden yellow dragon came out it was the size of uncle fishlegs old dragon but this one was scinyer with a long neck finds on the side if it's head striking green eyes and a narrow snout it's frunt legs also actid as it's wings the inner part of the wings were a forest green as well as it's back spinds and the finds on it's face we're the same color it's hind legs were definitely meet for jumping it's tail was long and snack like and it looked like it had a mind of it's own. Zephyr amedeitly lowered her ax as Nuffink stood up slowly from where he was sitting. " Hey the was are you doing here your sapost to be in the hidden world with the other dragons did you get lost buddy." Nuffink said calmly remembering all the stuff his father told him about handaling dragons. " Are you hurt because we can help you are grandmother knows a lot about healing hurt dragons." Zephyr stated as both she and Nuffink held out there hands wanting for the dragon to come to them as soon as they made contact with this musterus dragon it's body started glowing a bright yellow blinding the siblings until there world went dark.


	2. Old berk

The first thing Nuffink was aware of when he woke up was that he felt sand underneath him and the smell of the salty sea air. 

When he opened his eyes his vision was blurry but he so that he was indeed on a beach but he could have sworn they were in a forest to see his left his sister was laying in the sand with her ax to the side. Nuffink crawled over to her and started shaking her shoulder. " Come on zeph get up." She didn't stir but he could tell she was alive Wich was a relief. 

That when Nuffink so a large man with a big red Beard approaching them. Nuffink grabbed zephyr's ax and shakily got up on his feet and his head still spinning all he new was he had to protect his sister. " Gget away from me and my sister!" The large man stopped giving Nuffink a shooked look but before the man could speak Nuffink would went black.


	3. Meeting stoick

The first thing Nuffink was that he he was in a bed and that he could hear voices. " Where do you think they came from?" Nuffink thought he know the voice but he couldn't quite place it. " I don't know where they came from I found them on the beach and the girl stood protectively over the boy but she passed out so I couldn't get any information out of them." 

Nuffink wanted to know who these people are and where his sister is. When he opened his eyes he so a big man with a large red Beard, Nuffink thought he looked familiar but he couldn't quite place why. 

The man didn't notice that he was awake so Nuffink took a deep breath to gain more courage. " Where am I and where is my sister." The man turned around and gaved him a kind smile. " It is good to see you are awake." Nuffink just narrowed his eyes. " Where am I and where is my sister." He said more firmly the man just sighted. " You are in Berk your sister is in the other room she is still asleep, I am chef stoick the vast and you will be safe here until we can get you home." Nuffink eyes widened he finally knew why this man so  
Looked familiar this was his grandfather and somehow he and his sister where back in time.


	4. What do we do

Stock had brot the boy who he found out was named Nuffink to where his sister was who was still sleeping. That is when hiccup and looked consernd. " Did they wake up yet?" Stock looked at his son. " The boy did he seemed scared and he wanted to know we're his sister he hasn't left her side since." 

Hiccups himmed in acknowledgement hiccup started to examine the ax that the girl had been welding. " I don't know where they came from and none of the Scouts didn't find any evadints of a ship Reck to show that they came from there, also this ax is vary interesting I can recognize my craftsmanship anywere. 

Nuffink sat by his sister's bed when he so zephyr starting to wake. " Zeph are you ok." Nuffink ask her and zephyr nodded. " Yes my head hurts but what was weird was I thought I so grandfather before I past out." Yay about that."


	5. What do we do

Zephyr couldn't believe what Nuffink had just told her. Then suddenly they heard heavy footsteps approaching there room they looked at each other nervously before the door opened and stoick entered the room followed behind by there father was looked so different from how they new him. 

" Ah it is good to see you are up young lady your brother has been vary worried about you." Stoick said kindly  
Then there father stepped up and placed zephyr's ax in front of them. " If you don't mind me asking but how did you end up on the beach and how did you get this." Zephyr didn't know how to answer that but Nuffink answered for them. " We in the woods and zephyr was practicing throwing her ax when we encountered a dragon that I've have never seen before." Nuffink took out his SketchBook and Drew out the dragon they so and handed it to there father." It jumped at us and there was a flash of light and then suddenly we were here." 

Hiccup looked at Nuffink drawing. " Ok but that doesn't explain how your sister got her ax." Zephyr looked at her brother before answering for him. " Would you believe that we are not from this time."


	6. Family reunions

" My name is Nuffink and this is my older sister zephyr and you are stoick the vast chef of Bert." Nuffink said and then pointed to hiccup. " And you are hiccup son of stoick inventor and dragon Tamera." Zephyr cut in. " When Astrid found you and toothless she left to tell the others but you and toothless caught her and put her up in a tree and didn't let her down until you showed her the truth of dragons and that is when you both found the nest." 

Hiccups eyes widened the only him and Astrid knew the hole details of that day his dad thought it was only him that found it which shows in his face right now. " How do you know about that only me Astrid and toothless were there to know what happened that day how do you know about it." 

The siblings looked at each other like they were having a inner conversation with each other wondering what to say next before zephyr nodded to her brother to continue. Nuffink looked scared like he had just seen the hela he took a deep breath but refused to look at him and stoick. " We know about what happened that day because that is the day our father showed our mother the truth about dragons."


	7. Where do we go from here

Hiccup pov 

He steps back in shock only him and Astrid know exactly what has happened that day and now that he looked at the kids he noticed how the boy looked like him when he was younger just with Astrid hair and eyes color and the girl looked like a young version of Astrid but with hiccups hair and eye color. 

His mind was sworlling at the reasashin that what these kids are saying was true. While I was having a mental breakdown dad was alated he pulled the boy and girl into a big bear hug. " Oh Hiccup look at these two aren't they amazing they are I knew you and Astrid would have strong children." 

Oh great now dad has more of a reason to push me and Astrid to get married the boy and girl wiggled out of dad's hold like they didn't know what to do with him. The boy Nuffink I think looked at me with an upset look on his face." Are you ok little guy?" He looked from me to my dad. " I am just wondering how are we going to get back to we're we belong without messing up anything." The boy stated to cry and I started to cry. " No no it's ok you said that a dragon did this right?" He nodded and pointed to his SketchBook that he still had in his hand.

" Yay but I have never seen a dragon like that one before." " Ok so if we find this dragon then he can get you home." The boy seem to calm down a bit. " And you can stay with us until then there is no way I am letting my grandchildren to sleep outside." Dad said in his chief voice the children seem to see that they had no choice in that. " Ok but I think it would be a good idea to not tell the rest of Berk it so that our future don't change that much but I think you can tell fishlegs, ruffnut, tuffnut, Astrid, and snotlout because I know you are going to have them help and they will want to know the full story especially Astrid." The girl I think is named Zephyr said he noticed that this girl was smart because that is exactly what he would do.


	8. Exploring old berk

When hiccup and stoick left the to kids alone Nuffink looked at his sister. " Do you want to go and look around." Zephyr thought for a moment and liking the idea of seeing what Berk looked like dering the age of dragons.

So the siblings snuck out of there father's old house and when they were outside they were amazed at what they saw dragons and there rider's flew above then. They have never seen this many different dragons when they went flying with toothless, stormfly, lightfury, and the nightlights they never went into the hidden world so they only ever seen these dragons from books and they wanted to see it all.

The siblings were sneeking around Berk Nuffink thought that it will be best if they wornt seen. As they went through old Berk they so people that they reconized and some they didn't. Zephyr wanted to collect the different dragon scales and Nuffink wanted to see which was fact and what was fiction from the books he have read about.


	9. What is this place

Nuffink was fallowing his sister through old Berk but since they where not sapost to be out of the house they were sticking to hiding behind barrels and rockes. 

Nuffink was amazed at all the different things that they have never seen before like how the Vikings and dragons worked together to get tasks done. After a while Nuffink and his sister found themselves at a arena with a hole bunch of people gathered around. " What do you think all these people are gathered around for." Zephyr asked jumping up and down trying to see over the adults. " I don't know maybe they are watching people training?" 

But then a hug gust of wind almost knocked them over when Nuffink looked up he was amazed to see a bunch of dragon rider's were having some kind of rice Nuffink gasped and grabbed his older sister arm and pointed at the blonde woman on the deadlynater. " Zephyr! zephyr! Look who it is it is mom and stormfly." The children watched on amazement as there mother won the race. 

When the race was over zephyr and Nuffink ran up to there mother not thinking. " Oh my gods you were amazing I want to be just like you when I grow up." Zephyr was practically bouncing on the spot. " You did so great how did you do it please tell me." Astrid gave the kids a kind smile." Well thank you but I am know different that any one else." " There you are!" Hiccup stoik yelled pushing through the crowd with hiccup behind him zephyr and Nuffink knew they were in trubal by seeing the look on there father's fathers. " You wouldn't sapost to leve the house after you just woken up." The dragon rider's looked confused but hiccup looked at them. " I will explain when we get back to my house."


	10. There what!

After getting the kids back into the house the dragon rider's looked at hiccup in confusion and Astrid had her arms crossed and glaring at him. " Ok I believe you all have questions?"

" Yay why are you looking after some kids." His cousin snotlout asked. " Why does the girl look a young Astrid but with Hiccups hair and eyes, and why does the boy look like a young hiccup but with Astrid's hair and eyes." Fishlegs asked looking like he was trying to solve a puzzle. 

Hiccup picked Nuffink Journal. " Well my father found found those kids on the beach unconscious so he brought them back here when they woke up they claimed to have come from the future because of a dragon that they had found in the woods." Astrid gave hiccup a stourn look. " Please don't tell me you are believing this hiccup you are smarter than that." " But Astrid they know exactly how we found the dragon nest." Astrid looked shooked only they knew that she was with hiccup when the found the dragon nest. " How would they know about that." Astrid said in a shaky voice her mind finding a conclusion that she didn't like. 

" Zephyr a Nuffink are our children Astrid." Hiccup picked up Nuffink Journal and flipped to the page of the dragon that attached them. " This is the dragon that brought them here we need to find it so we can get them home as fast as possible."


	11. Tailk

As hiccup band the rest of the dragon rider's where examining nuffink drawing of the dragon that brought him and his sister here Astrid was processing the fact that the two children are her and hiccups future children. 

As she walked through hiccups and stoicks house trying to think she past a door but stopped when she heard young voices, the door was open a crack and as she peered instead she so the two children. The girl who looked a little bit older was talking to the boy   
Who looked younger listening to his sister. " This is so weird seeing mom and dad so Young." The girl nodded." Yay especially seeing grampa stoick." Astrid was a little confused at the mention of stoick like they have never seen him before. 

Before they continue talking the girl noticed Astrid hanging out in the door way the girls eyes went wide in Surprise the boy turned around to see what made his sister so shooked he turned around and so Astrid standing there. 

The room was filled with silence as they just started at each other not knowing was to say. " Um you must be the children hiccup talked about." They both nodded not being able to find there voice's." I'm sorry but I don't catch your names." The children looked at each other before looking back at Astrid. " Well I'm zephyr and this is my little brother nuffink."


	12. Astrid talks to hiccup

After finishing talking to the other hiccup went to find Astrid since she left have way through the talk. Going up the stairs hiccup pauses at the sound of voices down the hall he couldn't quite make out what was being said but he followed them to the source. 

The voices were coming from the room the childs were in but there was another voice besides the kids was Astrid when he looked in he so Astrid was sitting on the bed with the kids her back to the door talking to the kids while zephyr and nuffink where absorbing Evey word Astrid said she was talking about her dragon race today. 

Hiccup stood by the door and watched them until nuffink noticed him a smile. " Hi d hiccup." Hiccup had a good idea as to what nuffink wanted to say and he was not sure he was ready for that. Astrid and zephyr   
Turned to look at him zephyr looked away awkwardly while Astrid gave her boyfriend a loving smile. 

" Did you figure out a plan yet." Zephyr said quietly hiccup nodded. " With the drawing nuffink gave us we are currently searching for the dragon that brought you here fishlages doesn't believe it had got to far but berk is still a big place it will take a while so you two will stay with me and my dad until you can go home." Zephyr nodded looking sadly at her brother. 

" Hey why don't you go and hang out with stoick I think he would love hanging out with you two?" Astrid said which immediately made zephyr perks up she nodded and grabbed her brothers hand and lead him out of the room. When the two alone Astrid looked at hiccup. " Zephyr is smart and strong but doubts in her abilities as a warrior which makes her think she will not be a good chief in the future, while nuffink is all brains but fiercely protective of his sister." Hiccup nodded he haven't got to know the kids that well but he trusted Astrid judgement.


	13. Grampa stoick

Nuffink and zephyr where exploring old berk it was so much different from new berk so many jagged cliffs   
And little Forest and nuffink was documenting everything he can in his journal and zephyr looking around in amazement at all the dragons flying around. " Zephyr nuffink what are you two doing our by yourself?" The children looked behind them and do there grampa behind them he was just as big as the statue. " Well um mom and dad went to find the dragon   
And we never seen old berk before so we wanted to look around.

Grampa looked at us in confusion. " Old berk? Why do you call it that." Nuffink realised what he had said and doesn't know how to answer luckily zephyr always knew what to say. " Before we where boren old berk was under threat and the only whey for the people to live they had to leave." Grampa eyes saddened that must have been a difficult decision I don't what could make me do that." Nuffink and zephyr refused to look into there grampas eyes. " You past away before we where born it was our dad that had to make that decision we only know about through the story's mom and dad tell us." Nuffink squeaked out  
Grampas spirit seemed to break." Please don't tell dad we don't want dad to be sad." Zephyr demanded 

Grampa kneeled down to there hight. " Well then why don't we get to know each other now." Zephyr smiled brightly she loved to hear the story's about there grampa stoick. So stoick took zephyr and nuffink finally got to meet the man that they only heard on story's.


	14. Bonding

Stoick was with zephyr and nuffink on his shoulders." So how is hiccup as chief?" Zephyr eye brightened up. "Oh he is the best, I just hope I can be just as good as a chef as dad and you." Stoick paused at this. " you are going to be the next chef?" Zephyr smile dropped." Dad named me as his hair some of the older people in the village where upset at his decision because I am a girl but dad wasn't really one for tradition." Zephyr was wanting for stoick to be just like the elders and nuffink was ready to defend his big sister. 

But stoick just lapped. That is hiccup for you always going agents the Grean, and i can see you will be a great leader zephyr." A wide smile grew on her face and nuffink gave an approving smile." I'm glad I don't like when people treat zephyr badly because she is a girl." Stoick was shocked." I know that they didn't treat hiccup the best when he was younger but he thought that will all the progress they had made things would have changed but I guess things take a longer time to change but show them what you can do zephyr." Then stoick turned to nuffink." And you are a good brother for looking out for your sister." Nuffink smiled." Thanks grandfather zephyr is always trying to prove to people that she is worthy of her title and how others always ask me when I will take her title and tell me plans of over throwing her but I always yell at them to buzz off." 

The three spent the hole day together. stoick introduces them to his dragon named thornado he teaches zephyr about leading and nuffink about maps and history.


End file.
